It Will Go On The Top 5 Billboards
by totallyobsessedfangirl
Summary: *My Chemical Emance Characters as well as Fall Out Boy character s* Pete is there for one of Mikey's and Gerards fights. And just because Pete knows things doesn't mean he wants to hear them. He also gets Gerard doesn't love him and will never love him the way he loves Mikey, but it still hurts. And maybe after this experience he can write a song that will go on Top 5 Billboards


The first time Pete saw Mikey and Gerard fight he was scared shitless. Mikey didn't have his poker face nor amused face, but it was a harsh angry face, with narrowed eyes and lips pressed tightly together into a thin line, and he was snarling with his fists and jaws clenched tightly together that his knuckles where turning white. And at the same time Gerard was screetching and screaming and his cheeks were puffy. He also looked hysteric, his amber like eyes blown wide, lips blistered and on the verge of bleeding from him biting on them, and his hair was a mess from running his hands threw it.

But Pete didn't make any movement because he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, and he also might be the reason for their fight. And with all the fragile and glass objects around Gerard he doesn't need anything thrown t his, thank you very much though. But he could still make out most of the words and snarls thrown back and forth with the two Way brothers.

"Beep-Beep-Beep"

'Shit.' Pete thinks as his phone goes off. "What the hell was that? A little buddy to freak with?" Gerard yells at Mikey as the two were interrupted by the noise of Pete's phone. "Well it sure as hell wasn't mine, but I couldn't say the same for you. Especially with how cutesy you and Frank frickin' Iero were. Even more than usual." Mikey growls back. Litterally growls at Gerard like he was some kind of animal. "Pfft, How 'bout Petey beanie Wentzy? You two are quite close and you two act so sweetly in love that it makes me sick. I already threw up yesterday you know."

Mikey takes the lamp on the little table next to him and knocks it down with brutal force, making it smack down to the floor and shatter all over the floor, so far that some goes around Gerard. And Gerard being barefoot backs away trying not to step in glass only to just step in a piece. A good sized piece of silvery stained looking glass piece going right into his foot, almost like how it would be in a horror movie, with the gushing sound and all the skin braking open with blood pouring threw it and onto the floor. "Shit, what the freaking hell!" Gerard screetches and lifts the foot up cradling it as much as he could from where he was still standing up.

Pete sees Mikey's face fall before he's flinching from how Gerard just threw a wine glass, half filled, at Mikey only to have Gerard trip and fall face down glass shattering near him and wine splattering all over the floor. Gerard crawled up onto his knees so he was positioned up on his hands and knees, face blank and and looking down at the flooe. The glass and wine was sprawled out all around him like a painting. And just because Mikey was Pete's best friend, Pete was still aloud to lile Gerard and look, but he could only smile and act neutral as best as he could, because he thought everything was fine and didn't want to ruin there relationship. But that was before he saw this.

"Gerard, babe. Hey, come on love." Mikey steps over the glass as he makes his way over the glass and to Gerard. When Mikey got over to Gerard h crouched down and grabbed Gerards face and pulled it up to look him up into the eyes. "Why?" Mikey asks with a sigh. Gerard moves forward before ditting on his legs and taking Mieys hands off his face and into his hands before iterlocking them. "Because we're mest up little brats who are brothers and in a relationship with trust and jealousy issues. "

"Yea, you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. Because we would have eachother but we wouldn't do anything and we would just be regular brothers dating other people. " Mikey suggests, before wincing at tightness of handing and Gerards suddenly tight grip. "That wouldn't work. We wouldn't be able to do it.".The frip is still tight as Gerard finishes. "And why is that?" Mikey asks, but the way he says it make him sound like he already knows the answer. "You know why, and besides this is just the way it is."

"Pete likes you, know matter how much you're convinced we're seeing each other." Pete stills his breathe even quieter, and he can't believe Mikey told him, tat was his secret. But now isn't the time for his well-being, necase even if Gerard doesn't like him, Pete likes Gerard and will continue to worry about him.

Gerard nods. "Do you lke him though?" Gerard shrugs. "Me too. But I feel bad for him he's head over heels for you, and this is so messed up already, this relationship. But he would treat you better. Take you on dates and out to dates, buy you gifts and spoil you, as well as give you anything you wanted." Mikey finishes as he pulls Gerard closer and sets them on the floor so Gerard is sitting on his lap and facing him. "I know he would,and I really wish too." Gerard puts there foreheads together. "Wish what?"

"That I could love him like that." Pete finally decides to leave, silently turning around and hea to the feont door. As soon as he's half way out he takes out his phone and calls Paterick. "What do you need pete at 10:55 at night?" Is what Paterick says after picking up on the fourth ring. "I need you to come pick me up." Pete's voice cracks not even mid sentence. "Are you at Mikeys i'm guessing? Nevermind, hold tight I'm on my way." And just like that the line goes dead. Pete puts his phone back in his pocket and walks over to a lamp post, leans agaunst ot and takes out a cigarette from a nrand new pack, that he'll probably have to replace tomorrow. And with every drag, every exhale, every inhale. every choke and silent sob threatening to spill from his throat, Pete can feel his heart brake just a little more and more.

Pete is down to 6 cigarettes left in a box of 18 when he begins to get tired,andjust as he see's Patericks car drive around the corner it begins to snow. Sad, and depressin and lonely just luke his heart to a point where Pete is about to cry. And just as Paterick pulls up next to him, Pete can't help it, can't help but to cry and imagine what Gerard what Gerard would look luke with his eyeliner smudged and running, but maybe he shouldn't. Just because of the thought he cant even imagine what he looks like, and doesn't really want to, Let hm ne for a while and just wait and see, he'll write a new Fall Out Boy song that will make it to top 5 on the billboards.


End file.
